If This Doesn't Make You Nervous
by JacksBoonie
Summary: #20 The kid isn't moving. He just isn't moving, but he's lying there on the floor, staring blankly up at the ceiling. And he's still breathing, as far as Perry can tell. JDCox.
1. If This Doesn't Make You Nervous

AN: #20 in **_The Great One-Shot Expulsion._** And, strangely enough, this one-shot is actually a two-shot. Yay additional chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the television show _Scrubs_. I do not own the characters of the television show _Scrubs_.

_If This Doesn't Make You Nervous..._

"Newbie, can you hear me?"

_Yea, yea I can hear you. Not so loud, huh?_

"JD, come on! Answer me! Damn it, kid . . ."

_What are you talking about? I am—_

"I need a gurney over here!"

_Doctor Cox, wait. I'm fine! I think I just slipped. I don't—_

"You! Jumpsuit! Why isn't there a wet floor sign or something over here? You trying to kill people?"

_Janitor..._

"Floor isn't wet. Kid just collapsed. I saw him."

_A likely story. Doctor Cox, you don't believe any of that bull—_

"Bambi!"

_Carla! Oh, Carla, please tell me you can hear me! Tell everyone that I'm okay! Carla—_

"Doctor Cox, what happened?"

"I don't know. One minute he's bounding around like the little girl he is and the next he's on the floor."

_God, someone listen! I'm here! I'm here! Please, someone just listen to me!_

"Get that backboard underneath him! Lift on the count of three. One, two, three! Now get him in for an MRI!"

_Doctor Cox!...Perry?...I'm scared._

0 o 0 o 0

The kid isn't moving. He just isn't moving, but he's lying there on the floor, staring blankly up at the ceiling. And he's still breathing, as far as Perry can tell. But JD isn't smiling or laughing or doing any other girlie things he normally does. And Perry's heart jumps into his throat.

"Newbie, can you hear me?" He asks, leaning down beside the fallen young man and checking his pulse. It's erratic, and his breathing is shallow and labored. "JD, come on! Answer me!" Perry reaches into his coat pocket, extracting a pen light and shining it into JD's dazed eyes. The young man's pupils do not react.

"Damn it, kid," he mutters turning around and yelling down the corridor. "I need a gurney over here!" As he turns back to the younger doctor, he spots the Janitor standing only a few feet away, staring at JD with furrowed eyebrows. "You! Jumpsuit! Why isn't there a wet floor sign or something over here? You trying to kill people?"

The Janitor shakes his head slowly, concentrating hard on JD's motionless figure. "Floor isn't wet. Kid just collapsed. I saw him."

Perry rolls his eyes. He can't tell if the Janitor is lying or not. His reaction is strange, though.

"Bambi!" Carla's gasp brings Perry back to the present, and he glances towards her as she leans down on the other side of JD. "Doctor Cox, what happened?"

Perry growls, looking up and down the hallway for the gurney that is supposedly on its way. "I don't know. One minute he's bounding around like the little girl he is and the next he's on the floor." He ignores the disdainful look that the nurse gives him, watching as the gurney finally comes into sight. With little effort he and Carla are able to turn him onto his side.

"Get that backboard underneath him!" He commands the frightened interns surrounding them. They jump and comply shakily. "Lift on the count of three. One, two, three!" He, Carla, and two other interns heft JD onto the gurney. The young man's head lolls lifelessly, his eyes never blinking. One intern immediately places a breathing mask over JD's mouth and nose, pumping much-needed oxygen into the young doctor's lungs. "Now get him in for an MRI!"

Perry watches them disappear down the corridor, his fingers stringing through his hair as he grinds his teeth and kicks the wall nearest to him.

0 o 0 o 0

JD watches through paralyzed eyes as he is slid slowly into the MRI machine. He wants to cry so badly, but his tear ducts are about as useless as he is at the moment. The machine begins to whir to life, the sound becoming almost deafening before it finally stops and he is slid back out.

"God, look at these results," one intern says, holding up a transparent film of JD's scan.

"Christ," the other mutters, glancing down towards the young man. "Guy's a fucking time bomb."

_Time bomb? Hey, what's going? What's wrong with me?_

"We have to tell Doctor Cox."

"All right. You go show him the film. I'll get Doctor Dorian to a room and have him admitted."

_'Doctor Dorian?' Huh. No one ever calls me that. Sounds kind of nice..._

"Why do I have to show it to Doctor Cox?" the first intern complains.

"Because you're the one holding the film," the other counters, beginning to shift JD slightly.

_Oh, suck it up, you scaredy cats. Perry's not that bad._

"Help me get him back onto the gurney."

"Close his eyes first, would you? He's giving me the creeps."

_Hey!_

"Wuss," the second intern scoffs, leaning over JD and carefully lowering his eyelids over his dimmed, screaming blues.

_No, wait! Don't...I'm afraid of the dark. _


	2. You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet

_...You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet:_

Perry snaps on the light of the film viewer beside JD's hospital bed, a nervous intern standing beside him as he scans the film carefully.

"Here," the intern points to a small dot on the film. "This is where we found the clot." Perry's eyebrows furrow as he stares at it. "It could be the reason why he's unconscious...why he's not responding."

_I'm not unconscious!_ JD screams for no one to hear.

Perry stares at the MRI scan for another ten seconds before boldly stating, "He's not unconscious."

_I knew it! He_ can _read minds!_

"I-I'm sorry?" The intern stutters, and the older man whirls on him.

"Are you seriously that stupid? Did you not see it?" Perry snaps, looking towards JD. "When did his eyes close?"

_I didn't close them! These idiot interns did it! Crush them, Perry!_

"Um...Thomson, th-the intern that brought him here—he closed them."

Perry lets loose a low growl before stomping over to JD's bed and leaning over him, hands braced on either side of the young man's shoulders.

"Newbie," he says, softer than JD had been expecting, "I'm going to lift up your eyelids."

_Oh, thank God!_

JD is thrown into brightness, making his eyes burn. He wants to squint, to shield himself from it with his hand. Then Perry leans into his line of sight, blocking out some of the light.

"Newbie," he says again, his face drawn into a look of concern, "I know this is hard. But I need some kind of sign that you're still in there."

_Perry! I'm right here! Please, you have to help me! I can't move! I can't tell you what I need! Perry, don't leave me like this!_

"Come on, JD," the older man urges quietly, his eyes pleading with him. "Anything. Just . . . give me something."

_I'm trying! Perry, don't give up on me! I'm trying!_

Perry sighs as nothing happens, lowering his head and turning to stand straight once more...And then it happens.

_Perry..._

A small tear slithers from the corner of JD's left eye, falling to the pillow beneath his head and soaking into the stainless fabric.

"Jesus," Perry whispers, staring at it wide-eyed as if he doesn't believe it, even though he is the one who believed it to begin with.

"Doctor Cox?" The intern asks from behind him.

"Blood-thinners," the older man rasps out. "Get some blood-thinners, and tell Nurse Espinosa to get Wen to prep an OR for a blood clot patient."

The intern is gone the moment the words fall from Perry's lips.

"It's going to be all right, JD," the older doctor whispers, his voice shaking just slightly. "I'm going to make everything right. You'll be fine." Perry leans in and presses his mouth to JD's in a lingering kiss. JD wants nothing more than to be able to kiss him back.

"Just rest. Everything will be back to normal soon," the man promises with a forced smile.

_I trust you, Perry._

0 o 0 o 0

JD awakens to a dimly-lit hospital room, a strong, warm pressure molded to left side of his body. He glances down, smiling as he is able to wiggle his fingers and toes. Carefully turning his head to the left, he finds Perry—fast asleep and nestled soundly against him. His smile only grows wider as he reaches up and brushes a rather wild bit of rust-colored curls from the older man's forehead.

Perry stirs slightly, sighing as his eyelids slither up to half-mast and he sleepily stares at him before they slide up further. His wide, blue eyes are full of both hope and relief, and he pulls JD to him, mindful of the IV line still attached to the young man's arm. Their lips collide with a certain desperation, their teeth clacking together as JD opens to Perry's insistent tongue. The younger doctor lets loose a small whimper as his right hand grasps firmly at Perry's curls, his left—squashed between them—clutching at the man's scrubs frantically.

When they finally break apart, they're both panting and staring at one another with wide, unblinking eyes—not an easy feat with them being so close to each other; JD feels as if he is almost crossing his eyes. Perry takes a deep breath and lets it out in a shuddering gust, closing his eyes as he rests his forehead against the younger man's.

"Never again, JD," he says huskily, barely able to restrain the tears hiding behind his eyelids. "Not ever again. Don't you dare scare me like that."

JD releases something between a laugh and a sob, nodding as his own tears spill down his cheeks. "I promise, Perry."

"Now go to sleep, Sheila. I need you rested and back here before I start killing the interns."


End file.
